Arquivo 22
by Anne W
Summary: Hermione é uma psiquiatra da ala 1 da prisão da organização Linox, seu paciente mais interessante é o homem Draco Malfoy, um assassino da Linox.Mas um novo assassinato leva a medica e uma pequena equipe ate o arquivo 22, mas o que o mesmo esconde?
1. Chapter 1: Uma intrigante Pergunta

Hermione tinha nas mãos a ficha do prisioneiro da cela 104, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor mal iluminado da seção 26. o mesmo se encontrava deserto por conta do feriado de páscoa. Porem a loira não poderia desfrutar de tal prazer, já que seu prisioneiro dera um de louco dizendo que tinha matado Eduard Moldon, o que era estranho nisso era que o moreno foi encontrado morto, e seu prisioneiro ainda na sua cela. Mas é claro que isso poderia ser encarado como uma mentira, mas dizer que matou um homem enforcado e o mesmo no dia seguinte se encontrado em tal estado e de estranhar. E era tal evento que a mulher iria investigar.

Quando ela chegou ao fim do corredor abriu a porta de vidro com os dizeres 'psiquiatria', logo que adentrou em tal lugar acendeu a luz, conseguindo então enxergar a sala de moveis escuros e janelas de vidros temperados.

Em passos lentos ela se aproximou de sua mesa e colocou a ficha do prisioneiro sobre a mesma. Todo aquele silencio estava dando-lhe cala-frios.

-Maldito feriado.-Bravejou ela em tão irritado, enquanto sentava na sua cadeira de couro.

Após fazer isso abriu a ficha, conhecia a mesma de cabo a rabo, nada ali era novidade.

'_Draco Malfoy, 28 anos, Branco, olhos Azuis, cabelo Loiros'_ Hermione deu um sorriso ao ler isso, lembrou-se do dia que leu a primeira vez a ficha, achou as descrições do mesmo um tanto que charmoso. Porem quando leu a parte histórica quase vomitou. Mas naquele momento logicamente que tal vontade não iria acontecer, ela o conhecia muito bem para sentir isso.

'_Malfoy nasceu em Amsterdã , Alemanha em 04/08/1979, e foi morar em Sicília, Itália cinco anos depois. Viveu em tal lugar ate seus 12 anos, se mudando depois para Londres junto com seus pais. O rapaz deve uma infância feliz(assim ele diz)'_ Hermione anotou ao lado desta descrição._' Quando completou 14 anos perdeu seus pais num acidente de carro, que segundo Malfoy foi ele mesmo que provocou.(nunca disse como)'_ fez ela uma outra observação._'Um ano depois foi recrutado para Linox, trabalhos realizados no mesmo...'_ Mesmo a Morena estando preparada para aquilo ela deu uma respiração profunda antes de prosseguir._' Bueno Kignh, morto em dezembro de 1994, pulso direito cortado, olho esquerdo perfurado, duas facadas no peito, foto em anexo 1.' _Hermione não queria rever aquela foto, o mesmo ficará horrível _'John Smith Lins morto em janeiro de 1995, caso K (tenho acesso negado neste caso)'_ anotou ela ao lado _'Frederic R. Jihlogv morto em janeiro de 1995, dois tiros na cabeça, e um na garganta, foto em anexo 2 – Benjamim Legfr morto em janeiro de 1995, caso C (acesso liberado, porem sem anotações)...'_ E assim se seguia a longa lista de 'trabalhos executados' por ele, sendo que a maioria deles eram acessos restritos, Hermione ate mesmo julgava que os nomes dos mortos eram na verdade fictícios, pois ao ver dela esses casos era na verdade mortes de pessoas importantes.

Quatro folhas depois se encontrava a ficha psicologia, e apenas uma linha preenchida _'__personalidade psicopática – tem noção de seus crimes - fala dos mesmos com naturalidade.'_

Logo que terminou de ler essa parte alguém bateu à porta e só poderia ser uma pessoa.

-Entra Joshuan.

O segurança da ala 3 adentrou a sala bem iluminada puxando junto com ele um rapaz de pele alva, e incríveis olhos verdes, quem logo que entrou fitou de forma debochada a mulher sentada á mesa.

-Boa tarde senhor Malfoy.

O rapaz como sempre se manteve em silencio, e Joshaun já ia bater nele, quando Emily levantou a mão indicando que estava tudo bem.

-Pode se retirar Joshuan, deixa ele comigo agora.-Disse a morena com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

O homem alto colocou de forma bruta o rapaz sentado na cadeira defronte à mesa da medica, e depois de um leve aceno se retirou da sala, se colocando ao lado da porta da mesma a espera de qualquer chamada da senhorita Granger.

-Pelo que vejo você não esta disposto hoje.-Comentou ela pegando o seu caderno de anotações.

-Não estou a fim de ficar aqui, só isso, esse pessoal é maluco, numa hora me chama de herói noutro de assassino, diga-me Granger quando você vai deixar de ser a doutora e será a minha amante?-Riu em tom de gozação.

-E você quando deixará esse seu papel de assassino frio?

-Nunca, matei muito para deixar tal coisa de lado.-Disse de forma divertida.-O que a porra da Linox quer comigo afinal?

-Já disse que não quero que diga palavrões aqui.-Ela se ajeitou na sua cadeira e pegou uma caneta anotando em seguida o palavreado utilizado por ele e ao lado uma pequena flecha levava á anotação _(demonstração de violência)._

-Pará de ser assim Granger, que saco! Diga logo o que eles querem?

-Por que você disse que matou Eduard Moldon?-Ignorou ela a pergunta dele.

-Vai a merda sua puta!-Bradou ele se levantando, com uma certa dificuldade.

-Vou finalizar a seção de hoje Malfoy, afinal o senhor está descontrolado.-Disse ela fechando o caderno, não demonstrando esta preocupada pelo fato dele esta de pé, e com uma expressão nada branda no rosto pálido.

-Ok.-Disse voltando a se sentar.-Bem eu disse aquilo por que eu o matei, simples assim.

-E o senhor poderia me descrever como o matou? –Disse reabrindo o caderno e pegando a sua caneta.

-Claro, o burro sempre deixava a chave do apartamento dele debaixo do tapete da porta, peguei a mesma abri a porta e entrei, meia hora depois Moldon entrou, retirou a sua roupa e foi tomar banho, sem suspeitar de nada, para quem trabalha na Linox ele é muito confiante. Mas isso não importa. Entrei no banheiro, peguei a toalha dele e o enforquei com a mesma, ele se debateu um pouco, mas em pouco tempo morreu...Muito fraco.-Finalizou como se tivesse acabo de contar uma historia qualquer.

_(descrição perfeita da morte de Eduard Moldon, segundo o policial o mesmo foi encontrado no banheiro com sua toalha enrolado no pescoço, qual foi utilizada como arma para mata-lo.)_ anotou a medica após narrativa que escreverá conforme Wagner relatava o suposto assassinado.

-O legista disse que havia resisto de pele humana nas unhas do senhor Moldon...

-Eu sei, levanta a manga direita da minha blusa e você verá a marca na minha pele.-disse o homem de forma desafiadora.

Hermione o olhou por um tempo, mas resolveu fazer isso, afinal ele não poderia fazer nada tinha as mãos e pés atados.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado, o homem ficou imóvel. A mulher levantou devagar a blusa dele, o cheiro de suar misturada a nicotina adentrou a suas narinas, fazendo-a segurar a respiração.

-Esse é o tipo de cheiro que os agentes especiais deste maldito lugar tem.-Disse em deboche.

Ela nada disse, apenas levantou de uma vez a blusa dele deparando com três marcas vermelhas, que provavelmente foi provocada por unhas, gravada na pele branca dele.

-E como saber que isso foi feito pelo Moldon?-Disse ela em descrença se afastando dele.

-Pede para o legista fazer um teste, simples assim senhorita.-disse ele de forma seria.

Hermione o olhou por mais tempo o braço dele, e depois voltou para seu lugar.

-Agora você irá me dizer o que essa porcaria ainda quer comigo?-Perguntou ele, fazendo ela se sobressaltar.-oh desculpa-me não foi a minha intenção assustada-la.-disse impaciente.

-Não me assustou, apenas me pegou de surpresa...Bem senhor Malfoy eu não faço idéia o que eles querem com você, e muito menos por que prendeu você, o seu caso é W, e eu tenho certeza que você sabe que somente agentes de nível 1 e 2 , e coordenadores 1 tem acesso a esse tipo de casos. Eu só sei que você está preso e na sua ficha está escrito personalidade psicopática, portanto não sei nada que possa lhe ajudar.-dito isso a mulher se levantou pronta para chamar Joshuan.

-Mas você entendeu o que eu quis lhe mostrar, não entendeu?-Disse o rapaz.

Ela o fitou intrigada, vendo que ele permaneceu em silencio o jeito foi lhe perguntar o que era.

-Não entendi, pode me explicar?

-Que mesmo sendo considerado um prisioneiro nível W, fui designado à missão Moldon, ou seja, Linox ainda me utiliza em seus trabalhos...Mas por que?-Quando terminou de falar, ele viu o efeito que queria provocar na expressão interrogativa de Hermione, provavelmente a mulher iria buscar uma explicação para aquilo.-Gostaria de voltar para minha cela agora senhorita, será que posso?-Disse ele com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

-Cla...Claro que sim.-Disse ela olhando em direção a porta.-Joshuan o prisioneiro está liberado.

Segundos depois a porta se abriu o homem musculoso e careta entrou na sala retirando o homem dali violentamente, Hermione iria dizer algo sobre aquilo, mas sua mente não deixou... Afinal de contas ela não tinha chegado naquela conclusão, afinal se ele estivesse falando a verdade, a pergunta seria aquela mesma, porque a Linox iria ainda utilizar o trabalho dele, mesmo depois de prende-lo como prisioneiro nível w?

Ela tinha que saber o porque, mas primeiro tinha que ter a certeza do assassino de Moldon.

Ela pegou a ficha de Draco Malfoy, guardou suas coisas e depois saiu da sua sala em passos apressados, ela tinha que ir ao centro da cidade falar com o doutor Maykon Gliwer, legista da policia londrina...

**NT/A:** No começo é meio confuso mesmo essas coisas de niveis e tudo mais, porem tem um capitulo que fala sobre os niveis de agentes e coordenadores, e conforme a fic será falado sobre os niveis de presos e casos que aparece neste capitulo

espero que gostem desse capitulo, e pessoal se voces gostaram eu peço que comentem pois para sair o proximo capitulo tem que ter pelo menos uns tres comentarios o que convenhamos que não é muito afinal comentar não mata xDDD bjão

**obs:** qualquer duvida, reclamação e etc e so falar


	2. Chapter 2: Uma Descoberta

**Aviso:** Gostaria de está pedindo ao povo que ler essa fic e que é xonados por Draco e Hermione, dêem uma olhada na minha outra fic – **Lagrimas e Sangue** e na fic de uma amiga minha – **Vodox,** o link de ambas fic pode ser encontrada no meu perfil.

XXX 

**2° Capitulo: Uma Descoberta**

Hermione mal tinha estacionado o seu carro em frente ao prédio central da Linox, quando Ginny Weasley abriu a porta do lado do passageiro.  
-O senhor Black está atrás de você, onde se meteu afinal de contas?-Falou a ruiva rapidamente, pegando a pasta da morena e a bolsa da mesma.  
-Tive que dá uma saída.-Disse a outra sem animo.- Ele falou o que quer?-Perguntou saindo do carro.  
-Não, só está doido atrás de você. Eu mesma pensei que ele iria colocar toda a agencia atrás de ti.  
Esse era o jeito de Ginny, exagerada e tagarela, falava as coisas de uma única vez e sempre exagerando nas suas descrições. E claro que Hermione estava acostumada com aquilo, sempre era daquele jeito.  
-Bem agora não precisa mais, não é? Estou aqui e inteira.-Comentou a outra levemente sarcástica, fechando o seu carro e seguindo a ruiva que ia à frente com a sua pasta e bolsa.-boa tarde Lionel.-cumprimentou ela o segurança da entrada.  
-Boa tarde senhorita.-E como sempre ele lhe respondeu de forma seca, mas eram assim todos os seguranças mesmo, portanto não era de estranhar.  
O hall de entrada, como sempre, estava lotado. A recepção que fica no centro do hall não tinha nenhuma alma viva, excluindo, claro, as duas belas moças que ficavam do outro lado do balcão de pedra fria. Lugar onde Ginny parou, o que Hermione achou estranho, afinal de contas o senhor Black não estava esperando?  
-Ginny por Deus o ...-A Ruiva lhe fez um sinal com o dedo indicador, mostrando-lhe que era para esperar, a morena a contra gosto o fez.  
Hermione desviou a sua atenção para as pessoas que passavam pelo lugar, os saltos altos das mulheres bem vestidas produzia um barulho irritante quando tocavam o piso de mármore, os homens de ternos elegantes atendiam seus celulares, conversavam com os colegas, e ate mesmo paqueravam alguma bela mulher que passava por perto. Porem em meio tudo aquilo, em meio às pessoas, e a entrada de vidro liso, apenas uma pessoa lhe chamou atenção, Severus Snape.  
O homem trajava um terno preto, com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata preta, seu cabelo rigorosamente penteado para trás, e sua maleta de couro em sua mão direita. Esse era o coordenador chefe da Linox, seu primeiro agente foi Draco Malfoy, e foi o mesmo que mandou prender tal agente, e por que razão? Só ele e três outras pessoas sabiam, e nesta lista, para infelicidade de Hermione, o seu nome nem passava perto.  
-Boa Tarde senhorita Granger.-Cumprimentou o Homem de maneira educada quando passou por perto dela.  
Ela meio sem graça fez um sinal com a cabeça, sem duvida ele notara o quando ela estava o observando.  
-Senhor Snape !-Chamou ela, não só chamando atenção dele como de varias outras pessoas ao redor.-E desculpa-me, mas gostaria de falar com o senhor a respeito...  
-Mas tarde, senhorita. Caso a senhorita quiser poderá passar na minha sala, tudo bem?-Falou ele simpaticamente.  
-Claro que sim.  
-Ótimo, então ate mais tarde senhorita.-e saiu a caminho do elevador.  
Hermione deu um sorriso e se virou para a recepção onde encontrou uma Ginny completamente intrigada.  
-Assunto de trabalho, portanto nem me pergunte o que é.-Informo-lhe Hermione antes que essa perguntasse algo.  
-Ok, bem vamos logo já peguei os papeis que o senhor Black pediu para pegar.-Dito isso a morena seguiu em direção ao elevador.  
Logo que as duas saíram do elevador no andar 4 da ala 3, Ginny entregou as coisas de Hermione e junto um envelope pardo escrito em letras grandes 'Snape'.  
-Bem acho que você sabe onde fica a sala dele não é? Entregue o envelope, bem boa sorte ele não parecia feliz.-Logo que terminou de falar isso ela voltou para o elevador, qual a morena estava até então segurando a porta com o pé.-mas tarde eu passo no seu apartamento.  
-Ok.-conseguiu responder Hermione antes da porta se fechar por completa.-Bem agora me deixa vê o que a fera quer comigo.  
A morena seguiu o corredor largo e bem iluminado, onde outras pessoas andavam rapidamente, todas com expressões serias, e olhares raivosos, talvez eles, tal como ela, odiavam de trabalhar em feriado. Quando ela chegou numa salinha ao fim do corredor, a mulher de terninho verde se levantou da sua cadeira com um sorriso antipático no rosto, a morena tinha quase certeza que Marieta Perctly, a secretaria do senhor Black, a odiava.  
-Não sabe realmente chegar no horário. Não é mesmo?-Provocou a loira de óculos quadrados.  
-O senhor Black está?-Perguntou Hermione não relevando a arrogância da mulher.  
-Sim está, e também está a esperando por mais de uma hora.  
-Não tenho culpa se ele não marcou um horário comigo.-Protestou a morena de forma calma, dando-lhe um sorriso falso.  
A mulher a olhou com desagrado e apertou a botão verde do seu interfone.  
-Senhor Black?  
_-Sim Senhorita Perctly?_  
-A senhorita Granger está aqui.  
_-Ótimo mande-a entrar._  
-Sim senhor.-a secretaria olhou para cima para avisar a Hermione que sua entrada estava liberada, porem a morena já estava abrindo a porta.-Mas é uma descarada mesmo.  
Hermione deu um sorriso por conta do comentário de Marieta e depois adentrou a sala. Esta era ampla, com moveis escuros, e uma janela que pegava toda a parede atrás da mesa do senhor Black, quem naquele momento estava sentando na sua cadeira vermelha, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa de madeira escura, enquanto olhava penetrante na direção da mulher que acabara de entrar.  
-Vejo que a senhorita está feliz.-Comentou o homem, fazendo Hermione perceber que seu sorriso por conta do comentário da secretaria ainda encontrava-se em seus lábios.  
-É que o senhor tem uma secretaria incrivelmente engraçada.-Dize-lhe de forma seria, retirando o sorriso do rosto e se aproximando da mesa dele.  
-Nunca imaginei que a senhorita Perctly fosse engraçada, para mim ela é uma mulher mal amada e rabugenta.-Comentou senhor Black pensativo.-Mas se a senhorita acha isso dela, é melhor eu começar prestar mais atenção nela.  
Hermione apenas de um sorriso com o comentário dele e se colocou ao lado de uma das cadeiras, cuja qual ficava defronte a mesa do dono da sala.  
-Creio que o senhor queira falar comigo.-Disse ela querendo ir logo ao assunto.  
-Sim, por essa razão que mandei lhe chamar, mas senta-se por favor.-Disse ele se levantando e mostrando a cadeira ao lado dela. A mulher simplesmente se sentou, e cruzou as pernas acompanhando com os olhos o homem ir ate o seu bar particular, qual ficava na parede ao lado da mesa.-Sem duvida que a senhorita está curiosa para saber a razão por ter lhe chamado, não é mesmo?-A voz do homem mudou drasticamente, mostrando está indo para um assunto mais serio.  
-Sim.-Preferiu responder apenas isso.  
-Mas saiba que a curiosidade maior é a minha...Quer beber algo?-Disse virando-se para ela já com um copo de uísque na mão.  
-Não obrigada, mas como assim a curiosidade maior é do senhor?-Perguntou ela com uma expressão interrogativa.  
-Oras senhorita Granger, a senhorita acha mesmo que tudo que acontece aqui ou na prisão passa despercebido por mim?-Perguntou ele voltando para o seu lugar.  
-É claro que não senhor.  
-Portanto, a senhorita acha mesmo que não fiquei sabendo da sua ida ao legista?  
Hermione sentiu neste momento que a sala ficou menor e mais escura, ate parecia que alguém pegara em sua garganta e começara apertar a mesma sem piedade.  
-Não sei do que o senhor está...  
-Não se faça de boba, a senhorita sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.-Disse de forma branda, bebendo em seguida um gole da bebida.-E se a senhorita continuar com esse seu joguinho, eu mando os agentes lhe pegar e mandar para prisão como um prisioneiro W, ou seja, você será bem tratada pelos guardas, alem de ficar o resto da sua vida na prisão.-Informou ele de forma sarcástica.  
Hermione se mexeu na cadeira de forma incomoda, sabia que deveria seguir a sua intuição e não ter ido para o necrotério da cidade, porem ela quis ter certeza do que Malfoy falara, e agora ela estava com a corda no pescoço, e o carrasco pronto para dá o empurrão de misericórdia.  
-Então a senhorita não irá dizer nada?Porque foi ate lá?Ainda mais querer um examine de algo que não existe?  
A mulher sentiu o seu estomago dá reviravolta, ele sabia de tudo. Sabia que ela tinha ido atrás do doutor Maykon Gliwer, que mandara ele fazer examine no corpo de Eduard Moldon, e que o legista dissera que não tinha ninguém ali com tal nome...Ele descobrira, que ela desconfia de algo, e isso era sem duvida a prova para o seu fim rápido.  
-Senhor...-Começou ela á falar querendo se livrar daquilo tudo.-Só fui lá...Ai meu Deus...Por que Draco Malfoy me disse...  
-Isso por que nem precisei lhe torturar.- A voz de uma terceira pessoa na sala, fez ela se sobressaltar e virar o rosto bruscamente em direção do banheiro do escritório, onde encostado na batente do mesmo encontrava-se um homem alto e bem arrumado.  
-Malfoy! O que você esta fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ela assustada.

**XXX**

**NT/A: **As coisas estão aos poucos se complicando não é mesmo? Mas fiquem tranqüilos que daqui a pouco a fic vai ganhando mais explicações, mas é lógico que antes do final da mesma muita coisa embolada irá aparecer, e muitas duvidas irão surgir, mas historias sobre assassinos, organização secreta e essas coisas é sempre assim não é? Cheio de mistério, mas o bom é isso podem ter certeza, e ação está por vir, podem ter certeza que os próximos capítulos darão a vocês mais respostas, duvidas e ação...

Mas para não perder o costume, irei agradecer

**Bitriz **muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico muito feliz com o mesmo, e ainda mais feliz por saber que gosta desse casal tudo de bom .

**Sora Malfoy** obrigadonaaaa pela seu comentário menina, fico muito feliz com o mesmo, continua comentando hein, e pode ficar tranqüila a fic é complicada no inicio, mas depois ela fica bem fácil de entender XDDD

**Mione12 **menina muito obrigada pelo comentário, e aqui está atualização, espero que tenha gostado

**Gente eu sei que é meio chato isso, mas tenho que pedir novamente, caso estiverem gostando da fic eu humildemente peço-lhes que comentem, pois são os comentários que dá força para gente que faz fic para escreve-la, e sem os mesmos dificilmente ficamos inspirado para escrever, por essa razão sem pelo menos 4 comentarios, sem atualização!**

Beijão Povo e valeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3: Organização Linox

3° Capitulo: Organização Linox

**3° Capitulo:** Organização Linox

O prédio central da organização Linox fica no centro da cidade, numa rua parcialmente deserta, ligada a rua principal da cidade.

Adentrando ao prédio encontrasse um hall de entrada de piso de mármore, e um balcão de recepção de pedra fria ao centro do mesmo. Ao fundo da recepção fica uma escadaria de madeira clara e de cada lado da escada um elevador, o do lado esquerdo leva para as alas 1 á 3, e o elevador direito leva para as alas 4à 6. Nas alas 1 e 2 ficam os funcionários da Linox, ali são lugares com varias salas pequenas, cujas quais possuem apenas um arquivo, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. O corredor que passa entre essas salas são estreitos e bem iluminado, e ao fim do corredor se encontra uma mini biblioteca, isso em todos os andares dessas alas.

Na ala 3 e 4 ficam os coordenadores da Linox, pessoas que coordenam as missões, organizam os agentes, e ate mesmo treinam os mesmos, são os pilares da Linox. Os andares dessa ala são luxuosos e bem decorada, os corredores são largos, e sempre em cada andar dessa ala encontra-se um coordenador nível 1, o "manda chuva" dos demais níveis, porem no andar principal, o primeiro andar dessa ala, fica a sala do coordenador geral, aquele que dá a palavra final nas organizações feita ali, e é o mesmo que passa tudo para o presidente da Linox. As salas dessas alas , são amplas e ao gosto da pessoa que a possuí, tanto os moveis como a cor do escritório. E uma biblioteca mais equipada se localiza no andar principal dessas alas. Nas alas 5 e 6 ficam os agentes, esses são as pessoas que realizam todos os tipos de trabalho, desde matar alguém, como prender. Os andares dessas alas são num total de 5 andares, todas elas com salas individuais um pouco maior do que as salas dos funcionários, o corredor é amplo igualmente aos das alas 2 e 4. Porem sem nenhuma decoração, somente uma parede branca. Em todos os andares tem uma sala de reunião, onde normalmente é feita a estratégia das missões e também nos andares se encontra uma sala de treinamento e uma sala de equipamento.Tudo completamente organizado. A escadaria que é isolada, lugar que só tem acesso no térreo, leva para o primeiro andar, onde se localiza a sala do presidente, um lugar que ocupa todo o andar, onde há num total de 12 agentes bem armados, 2 secretarias e 3 seguranças. A única pessoa que pode entrar neste lugar alem dessas 17 pessoas e o presidente, é o coordenador geral, os demais funcionários são barrados. Logicamente que tal organização, mesmo sendo grande, é escondida. Para as pessoas de fora da linox, ali dentro é uma empresa de advogados, o que não é de toda a mentira, já que todos os coordenadores são advogados, e os mesmo normalmente tem um caso ou outro para esconder o que realmente acontece ali.

As missões são sempre reverentes a uma divida pessoal de algum cliente do Linox. Esses clientes são divididos em três patamares, A,B e C. os clientes tipo C, são pessoas que querem simplesmente assustar alguém a fim desta perceber que ele não esta brincando, nestes casos são utilizados os agentes níveis 5 e 4, são pessoas que estão começando, ou que não tem coragem de matar, utilizam métodos próprios de torturas, mas normalmente seqüestram a vitima. Os clientes tipo B preferem que a Linox prendam o alvo, nestes casos são pessoas que não estão devendo dinheiro, mas são na verdade criminosos, que roubou ou matou algum parente ou amigo do cliente, logicamente que a prisão em certos casos são piores, pois os guardas são designados a torturar os presos.Nestas missões são utilizados os agentes de níveis 3 e 2, quais têm maiores habilidades em perseguir e de se infiltrar, caso é necessário tal fato. Os clientes tipo A, são na opinião da Linox os mais perigosos, são pessoas importantes que querem membros do governo ou de outra organização mortos. Esses casos sempre são mais demorados e elaborados, já que seus clientes não podem, em hipótese alguma, serem vistos como suspeitosos.Somente agentes níveis 1 são utilizados nessas missões, por terem treinamento especifico para matar, alem de luta e também de espionagem. E todos esses agentes e missões são organizados pelos coordenadores, cada qual no seu nível, menos os níveis 1, que coordena todos os coordenadores, passando o que é resolvido ao coordenador geral. Por conta disso, os coordenadores de nível 2 arranjam tudo para os níveis de agente 1 e 2.e tudo isso é levado ao presidente, em casos mais urgente e problemático, ele que escolhe os agentes e coordenadores para realizar o trabalho.

E a duas horas do prédio central localizado num lugar deserto, fica a prisão Linox, Um prédio de seis andares, os dois primeiros ficam agentes e seguranças, os três andares superiores ficam as celas, de 1 á 200, sendo que 128 delas estão ocupadas, e a área de refeição dos prisioneiros. No ultimo andar fica a cinco salas dos psiquiatras da prisão, uma biblioteca e um escritório com seis funcionários, quais organizam as papeladas dos presos e onde ficam os arquivos.

Uma organização grande e perigosa na opinião de Hermione, esta tinha a questão _' para que psiquiatra num lugar assim?'_ Quando foi escolhida por Severo Snape, seu ex-professor de ética na universidade. A resposta do homem na época fora simples _' se estamos com eles, por que não tentar entende-los?' _Hermione deu um sorriso na época com a resposta, durante um longo tempo ela não sabia o que realmente acontecia naquele lugar, somente sabia que era uma organização que ia atrás dos piores criminosos, cuja qual era apoiada pelo governo, porem não podia falar sobre a mesma. No inicio ela fazia mil e uma pergunta sobre aquilo, mas sempre recebia o silencio dos demais como resposta, o que fez ela deixar de lado tudo isso. Quando completou um ano que ela estava na prisão, ela foi levada ao prédio central, foi a primeira vez que ela viu o agente nível 1 Malfoy, o mesmo trajava um terno azul marinho, e seus cabelos espetados davam-lhe um ar de mais jovem. Foi ele mesmo que a levou ao andar 4 da ala 3 e mostrou o escritório do senhor Black, com quem ela tinha que conversar. Desde daquele dia Hermione Granger passou de funcionário B para uma de nível A, ou seja, agora ela saberia o que realmente era organização Linox, e tudo isso depois de meses de investigações. O agente Malfoy descobriu que ela morava sozinha, que seus últimos parentes vivos, que eram seus tios, moravam na Austrália e que não tinha muito contado com os mesmos, uma perfeita candidata ao nível A., pois dessa forma ela poderia não só ser psiquiatra dos presos, como poderia ser psicóloga dos agentes. Mais é claro que aquilo tinha um preço, a vida dela, se ela falasse algo que acontecia ali dentro, de duas a uma, ou ela morreria ou seria presa na Linox. A loira ficou apreensiva no inicio, mas com o tempo se acostumou, tornando-se uma das funcionarias exemplo, ate o dia do paciente Malfoy.

A ficha do mesmo chegou na sua mão numa manhã de março, enquanto ela estava organizando os papeis de outros seis pacientes. No inicio ela achou que se tratava de um agente, mas descobriu após ler a mesma que era um preso. E na opinião dela um dos piores. O seu envolvimento com o mesmo foi aos poucos aumentando, indo ate mesmo tirar satisfações sobre as informações que ele falava, com o senhor Snape. O que começou a irritar o homem, afinal as informações que Malfoy estava dando a ela, iam alem do nível dela. Porem ele nunca a executou ou a prendeu, simplesmente ignorava o que ela dizia, e mostrava a ela que nada daquilo que ele dizia era verdade.

Tudo o que o homem fez dera certo menos no dia atual, qual Hermione encontrava-se sentada á mesa do senhor Black, com suas coisas e um envelope pardo na suas mãos, olhando perplexa para o homem ali parado na porta do banheiro.

_' Pode ter certa senhorita que ele nunca saiu de lá, e nunca sairá '_ foi isso que ela ouviu do coordenador geral duas noites atrás, quando relatou o suposto assassinato de Malfoy.

Mas ele estava ali, não estava? E ele poderia muito bem ter saído da prisão no dia do assassinato de Moldon, e ter feito o serviço como ele garante que o fez.

-Não sabia que ficaria tão chocada ao me ver.-Debochou o loiro saindo de perto do banheiro e indo a direção ao bar.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.-Dize-lhe Hermione em tom firme.

-Estou aqui por que o senhor Black me chamou, pensei que isso estivesse claro.-Retrucou pegando um pouco de uísque.

Ela olhou o homem de cabeleira negra e olhos calmos, a procura de uma explicação, mas esse deu de ombro fitando com interesse o copo na sua mão.

-Ok, é assim não é? Esse maluco me faz ir ate a porcaria do necrotério, onde não tem corpo nenhum, sem falar que o doutor Gliwer falou comigo como se fosse uma louca, sendo que o mesmo foi quem me dera à informação da pele na unha do morto, e agora sou chamada para cá, e o que eu recebo? Nada! O que vocês querem de mim afinal?-Disse ela de uma única fez, fervilhando por dentro. Se ela fosse uma agente de nível 1 sem duvida usaria todas as suas praticas para matar os dois.

-Senhorita, apenas precisávamos de você, nada mais, todo esse tempo estávamos testando ate onde você poderia ir.-Black começou a falar de forma suave, ainda olhando a sua bebida.

-Ate onde eu poderia ir?-Perguntou ela confusa.

-A senhorita conhece o arquivo 22?-foi Malfoy quem perguntou saindo de perto do bar.

-Não, o que é isso?-Perguntou olhando de um para outro.

Black continuou com a sua tarefa com o copo, observando o mesmo com curiosidade. E Draco limitou-se lhe dá um sorriso de canto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gente obrigada pela paciência, e muito obrigada pelos comentários, esse capitulo eu sei que foi chatinho, mas eu tinha que explicar melhor sobre a organização, e prometo que os demais capítulos terá mais ação .

Bjão e valeu

comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
